Plight of the saviour of Olympus
by leo749
Summary: The war against the giants ends in great pain for Percy as he losses the most important object for him in his life and his mortal anchor. Overcome by rage he destroys mother earth and disappears. What will happen next? Read to find.
1. Chapter 1

**Achieving the Unachievable**

* * *

><p>The war with giants was over at last but the price was too heavy for the heroes of Olympus. Such heavy losses were irreversible and the heroes were near annihilated.<p>

These losses were nothing in comparison to the loss that the hero of Olympus had to endure. The near price of the sacrifice that he had to make nearly drove him insane and to suicide.

Percy was one noble hero but as always the fate seem to enjoy tormenting him.

The losses of his dear ones brought upon rage and anger. So much so that Earth herself was scared of him.

After closing the gates in Greece Percy Annabeth and the rest of the seven sailed towards Greece.

On the way to Athens they worked as a team and defeated any challenge that the giants had thrown upon them. Percy and Annabeth although not fully recovered played an important role.

By the time they reached Athens they had obtained the potion to revive the dead, freed Apollo and Artemis along with Asclepius, they even managed to control the makhai and defeat phobos and Deimos.

But doing so had taken a greater toll on the demigods than they had anticipated and by the time they reached Athens they were in no condition to fight and defeat the giants.

But the demigods were not easily swayed from their course. Their determination was not the problem. No the problem was the indecision of the gods. Not all of them wanted to risk getting skewered by the giants. So they decided to see whether the demigods could hold their own against the giants only then they would help them. But this paranoid decision was not followed by all. Poseidon saying it would be unbearable to lose his favourite son decided to join him in battle. Hades also followed his younger brother voicing the same thoughts. Artemis also went to battle along with her hunters saying that she owed that much to the demigods who helped her. Apollo also followed her sister's footsteps and added that the demigods were too 'awesome' to die. Mars also followed his brethren not wanting to miss out on such a terrific war. But rest of the Olympic council were in an indecision about joining the battle.

The rest of council argued among themselves. Some wanting to join their children whereas rest were in indecision. In this arguing fit they missed what was going on in the battle of Athens. At last Jupiter decided it was time for the mighty Olympic council to aid their children in the battle.

Initially seeing a majority of golden dust they were overjoyed. But what met their eyes when they reached the battle field was gruesome. Poseidon single handed fought against two giants and still seemed to hold his own. He was fighting with his trident against the lion giant Leo shooting water beams towards the bane of fates.

Artemis was knocked out and several of her hunter were dead whereas all were injured.

Hades was fighting his bane along with his Nico but neither seemed to be in a good condition. Nico was on the verge of collapsing due to sheer exhaustion.

Porphyrion was holding his own against the seven excluding Percy and Annabeth on his own. The five even though were giving their best didn't seem to make any kind of progress towards defeating the bane of Zeus.

Apollo and Ares seemed exhausted even though they were gaining upon the bane of Artemis. Suddenly Ares using the advantage of his long sword tried to bring him down by diminishing his vision. He started revolving around the body of the giant in supersonic speed, using his pyro kinesis powers he lit his body and swords on fire and the body of the giants especially the legs received many cuts and gashes courtesy of the god of war. Meanwhile Apollo using the distraction of the giant fired down a barrage of arrows upon the giant. The giant terribly overwhelmed fell upon the ground. Ares changed into his roman aspect and charged at him Apollo also fired down arrows upon him, at the same time frank joined him and started firing arrows upon him. The body of Orion slowly crumbled into another pile of golden dust.

In the meantime what most of the gods did not notice was not gone unnoticed by the goddess of wisdom. In one secluded corner of the field the saviour of Olympus was crouched over the crumpled body of the heroine and the architect of Olympus. Tears were running down furiously down his face while he tried to comfort his love. Annabeth was no better when she was trying to alleviate Percy's pain and telling him to move on while trying to form her last words. At last she was able form her last words and fell down on the arms of the boy who went to hell for her sake.

The next moments were what determined the outcome of the battle. Heart wrenching screams filled the air of Athens. The teary face of the hero of Olympus changed to one of fierce determination.

With a graceful jump he jumped 50 feet up into air and fell towards the ground looking like the angel of destruction. The giants felt a chill down their spine and felt a emotion new to them, fear for the angel of destruction was coming for them.

But another unnoticed event passed, where the blood of Olympus was spilled upon the sacred grounds. It was not enough though. As a mound of earth rose radiating power more than the council of gods combined, The saviour of Olympus landed gracefully yet in a deadly fashion on the grounds of Athens unleashing a earthquake which when measured would have gone beyond the Richter scale and beyond the power of any quake ever summoned. This caused the mound of earth rising to break from the ground and flew upwards. With another graceful jump the angel went towards the lump of earth and kicked it even further upwards.

What happened next surprised even the goddess of wisdom. A terrible storm seemed to come upon the place, a huge tornado enveloped the son of Poseidon as he flew, yeah flew towards the piece of earth. The storm dissipated as he reached there but he was still airborne but was in a clear vision. Then he coated the piece of earth in a thick sheet of water and brought out his sword. He paused as if contemplating on his actions then suddenly the sword burst into flames with a coating of water. He then swung it as if attempting to cut it into pieces but what happened next was shocking. The sword when met with the earth which was then steadily gaining a face and body, it quaked with a power stronger than the previous earthquake brought upon the earth by him.

A distinct shout of feminine voice "NOO" was heard before it crumpled and burst into more than a million pieces. The giants watched transfixed as their doom came closer.

He then slowly descended upon the earth and seemed to convulse but actually he released a field of electricity which decimated the giants. Following, he spoke in a voice so loud that it seemed to break the walls of the nearby temple.

"**Rejoice today Olympians and my comrades in arms for the earth mother no longer exists. Now excuse me".**

With that little notice which brought chills down the spine of the majority gods even though it was it meant to be comforting he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Signing out with love,<strong>

**Leo**

**Do you guys want an update? Please review. I am fairly new at writing stories , so I would be grateful for a few pointers and constructive criticism is definitely appreciated. So plzzzz (cue puupy dog eyes).**


	2. Chapter 2: Reward ceremony

**Would really love to own the PJs but unfortunately for me, I don't.**

The once mighty Olympian council was now in a complete state of disarray. Mixed emotions ran rampant. Shock due to the powers displayed by the son of Poseidon, such powers were unheard of in a demigod. Even a demigod with the blessing of the entire council should not have had that kind of powers. Such mastery over the elements, with seemingly effortless precision that could rivalled any of the Olympians truly shocked the council members. Even many were distraught due to his disappearance, most would have thought that he would not completely vanish and would return home only after a few days or weeks maximum. But days and weeks passed without any news of the son of Poseidon and the hero of Olympus. Gods who cared for him like Hestia (as he showed her respect), Artemis (as he saved her and showed her respect), Hades (as he helped him regain recognition and had been like a brother to his son) and his father Poseidon were truly worried for him. Demigods' powerful as him also had a very powerful scent and attracted all kind of monsters. Percy had also been like a brother to the seven (including Nico) and was terribly missed by them. Hazel and Frank were affected the most as he had been a surrogate brother to both them and had saved their lives on many occasions. Most had taken to the ordeal terribly as they blamed themselves for the death of Annabeth and thought that her death was the result of lack of attention and carelessness on their part. So they took the blame of Percy upon them even after many tried to convince them otherwise.

But apart from it, the architect of Olympus was dearly missed by her friends and gods alike. She was a like a sister to most at camp half-blood as she could relate with most of their cases and understood their feelings. Piper who had made a special bond with her was affected the most. Her mother Lady Athena was the most distraught at her death as she blamed herself for it

The gods had assembled a month after the final war at the throne room in Olympus when they had finally recovered from the draining events. Even though most of the gods had not been too badly hurt, the mental pressure had been too draining them.

**Throne Room Olympus**

In the halls of gods the Olympians along with minor gods and demigods had assembled in order to discuss the recent events and suitably reward the demigods. The council started with Zeus calling upon his fellow Olympians for any urgent news that may concern the council. Next the minor gods who had helped during the battle were called upon.

"Hecate, Kylompeia, Nike, and all gods who came to the rescue during the final battle" called Zeus "I Zeus king of Olympus would like to express the gratitude of the entire council to you. For this act of bravery I declare that from this date onward all the gods would be respected and their orders are to be taken seriously and are to be consulted upon in time of needs. Furthermore a council of minor gods will be created where the leader will be elected and the same leader will represent the minor gods in the Olympian council from now on."

Many words of gratitude and praise were heard from the minor gods who had assembled.

Lord Zeus sat upon his throne with a prideful smirk upon his face as he called upon his son from his other aspect.

In a powerful voice he called, "Jason Grace, My own son, today I call you in order to bestow the gifts of the Olympians upon you for without your efforts Olympus would have surely been in ruins today. You may ask for any gift that the council may bestow upon you."

Surprisingly Lady Hera while nodding her head also spoke, "Dear husband, it is clear that my champion is worthy of the greatest of the gifts. He should be made a God, a major one nonetheless, for he would surely be more powerful than the wine god or that brat Heracles."

Most gods except Dionysus nodded in response. But Jason himself seemed confused. On his seeing his confusion Zeus said, "Son, do not worry the daughter of Aphrodite will also be rewarded with the same gift, then you may make her your immortal wife."

"Respected father, I am honoured with this gift but my concern regarding this is not piper." Said Jason and on hearing this piper visibly deflated, "although I would never leave her for godhood." Which brightened her once more. "I am sure that we seven would be granted godhood, but I cannot leave my other friends alone to fend for themselves and by being a god I could not even remain friends with them. So respected father, I only wish certain heightened power and partial immortality so that I could stay at the camp as it immortal protector."

"Such loyalty to friends is truly commendable, I wish to fulfil this demigod's wish as it is noble and will also help us in time to come." Said Lady Hestia.

Most gods agreed with it and nodded their heads showing their appreciation.

"Very well son, if you do not wish to be a god then you shall receive blessing of Olympus after your friends are rewarded but you must swear loyalty to Olympus as you would much more powerful than you are now and you are already pretty powerful." Said Zeus

"Thank you father." Said Jason.

"So do the rest of you accept the offer the godhood?" Zeus asked the rest of the seven.

The demigods looked among themselves and a common idea passed among them.

"Lord Zeus we are honoured but we would also like to have the same gift as Jason." Said Piper. It was clear that she would not have something that her Jason had rejected. Frank and Hazel on the other hand felt terribly guilty both at the death of their surrogate brother and the fact that both of them were destined to die and one had already died. Leo would not have something all of his organic friends (lol, could not resist) had rejected. So the decision was unanimous.

Most gods were shocked on seeing so many rejecting the gift of godhood. But seemed to accept their logic after they explained the situation.

"Very well, your wish is accepted. I ask all the gods to bless these demigods." Said Zeus. To which most verbally agreed.

Suddenly the throne room was filled with light so bright that even the gods bar the Olympians closed their eyes as the Olympians bestowed their blessing upon the demigods.

As the light wore off the demigods were surrounded by an aura of power such that it terrified most minor deities.

"You six (nico included) are now the first to receive the eternal blessing of the entire Olympian council. Your power may now rival that of the majority of the minor gods and certain Olympians. Use it well and to protect your fellow demigods. Now swear upon the name of Olympic council to never mis utilise the power granted to you and use it for the protection of Olympus." Said Zeus.

The six repeated oath and were then permanently bonded with the Olympians.

Next Zeus called upon her daughter Thalia Grace, "My daughter Thalia, for your actions during the war I would like to offer you the gift of godhood, as the god of lightening, hunt and chastity. You shall be the lieutenant of Artemis as usual only you will be truly immortal and not bound by the ancient laws. Do you accept?"

"I graciously accept your offer, Father" said thalia.

"Very well, I shall consult upon the morai and bestow godhood upon you with their help some time later. Expect me at the hunt within a week." Said Zeus.

Thalia bowed and went back to her mistress.

"Now that this business is finished I ask all of you if you have any news of my son, please inform me." Said Poseidon in a tone suggesting that the man had completely broken down and holding himself together for sake of others.

Lady Hestia upon seeing her brother in such despair felt hope being completely dispelled from him. So getting up from near the hearth she went near Poseidon and whispered comforting words into his ears while placing her glowing orange hands upon his shoulders as she instilled faith and hope in him once again.

No one had anything to say anything regarding Percy. Upon sensing the growing silence and awkwardness in the throne room Zeus spoke in tone that many had not heard from him, suggesting sadness, "I request everyone present in this room to keep an eye open for the hero of Olympus. Artemis I would also request you to search for him. I know he is a male, but I do not he deserves at least respect from us for his deeds."

Everyone had expected Artemis to rant off the uselessness of males but it was completely opposite of what happened. "I understand father. I shall do my best." Said Artemis in a sad tone.

Zeus looked surprised but did not comment.

"I believe this council business is finished here. It is dismissed now." Said Zeus and flashed off as did most gods.

The demigods and the immortal demigods then prepared to leave and half of them had already gone down when suddenly a huge earthquake hit the Earth of magnitude never witnessed before as it threatened to undo the very foundation of the Earth. Unknown to the destructor had risen.

**So guys. Hate it / Love it Please review. Know my work is mostly crappy as I am pretty new at it so please help. Flames and criticism are always welcome. **

**Anyways what about the pairing in the story? Any good pairings that is not common?**

**R&R **

**Signing out with love,**

**Leo**


End file.
